SwanQueen, lost in love
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: On Hook's ship to safe Henry. Emma and Regina experiance emotions they never felt before. Would they give in to it and fall in love? Or would they fight against them?
1. Chapter 1

"c'mon Emma, the spell is not that hard" Regina said. I rolled my eyes, maby not for her. I tried the spell again, I should be able to do it. I looked up at Regina "Its not working" I said. I could feel frustration coming up. I think Regina could sence it because she walked closer. We where in Hook's studies and the room suddenly felt alot smaller when she was near. "Just concentrate" she said. I looked at her, there where only a few inches space between us. I dont know what exectly happend but the ship made a sudden movement and Regina litrally fell into my arms. I catched her and the next moment we kissed. We pulled back in shock. I stared at Regina. I looked at her differently. I noticed how beautifull she was. She was wearing a long blue jeans and a red tanktop wich showed alot of clevage. She was growing her hair again and it felt beautifully over her shoulders. She was looking at me, stared at me. We stood there awkwardly. I felt like I needed to say something, I just didnt know what. "Regina" I said. "Are you o…" That was when she walked to me, quickly removed the few inches space between us. She took my head in her hands, pulled me closer and we kissed. The kiss was everything. It was like my whole life didnt matter anymore, only this kiss did. I laid my hands on her wraist and pulled her closer against me. She wraped her arms around my neck. And my whole World didnt excist anymore, only Regina did.

"How was magic practice?"my mom asked. "Like always"I figured that was the best answer I could give her, I couldnt been more wrong. Her eyes widend. She looked at me like she wanted to say something but, she hesitated. After a short silence she said "I saw you two today. I wanted to see how practice was going. I saw" She looked at me, kinda grossed out. "I saw you two kissing". I was shocked. I looked away from her, at the sea. It's funny how the sea seems to look the same in every land. If I didnt knew better I would say we where on earth, but we werent. We were in Neverland. "Are you two… do you have feelings for Regina?" mom asked. "Whait. What? N..no. I dont. Wow. I dont have feeling for Regina, it was just one kiss. It didnt mean anything." "Didnt mean anything?" I heard a voice saying behinde me. A voice I wished I didnt regonized so fast, Regina. Her voice wasnt any louder then a whisper. I could bearly hear it over the sound of the waves splashing against the ship. "Regina…" I said. "I'm sorry". I turned around to look at her. She stared at me. I could see she was fighting back tears. She opened her mouth like she was gonna say something but close dit again. Then she just ran away. For a second I stared at the place she stood. I wanted to run after her, talk to her. But i didnt know what I would say. I knew I hurted her, it was never my intention to hurt her. But I did.

Its been a few days since Regina and I kissed and everything went back to normal. We where still on Hook's ship but, he said we where almost there, Neverland. Everyday we got closer to saving Henry. Regina no longer taught me magic, mister Gold did. It was better, I wasnt as destractid as I was with Regina. Learning spells was hard and exhausting but I wouldve done anything to safe Henry. Regina and I, we had this unspoken agrement to not mention THE kiss. It was okay with me. Because I wasnt on this ship to find love. I was here to safe Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

(Regina POV)

I looked at Emma from the other side of the deck. She was standing at the railing, staring at the sea. Her hair fell down in beautiful long curls. A part of me wanted to run away, hide. Another part of me wanted to go her and hold her tight. So I just stood there, frozen. Emma was talking with Hook. They where standing close to eachother and he was obviously flirting. She didnt seem to mind. I could feel I was jalous, I didnt wanted to be. I didnt wanted to feel the way I did about Emma. It was wrong and confusing. "What do you think you're doing?" I suddenly hear a voice saying behinde me. I turn around and see it is Snow White. I was a little suprised she dared talking to me and I didnt knew what she ment. "I dont know what you're talking about and I suggest you leave me alone" I snarl at her. "Regina, stop staring at my daughter" Snow said. I wasnt stairing at Emma. Or was I? i dont even understand my own feelings anymore. I glanced back at Emma, Hook stood even closer to her and she smiled at him. Snow also looked at them. "If you're really worried about you're daughter you should keep her away from that pirate" I snapped at her. And then I just walked away.

The following night I couldnt fall asleep. I kept thinking about how we where gonna safe Henry. And secretly about Emma, but I didnt allow myself to. I was lying in my bed in my cabin. I used to share it with Emma but, she moved to her parents cabin after the kiss. It was one of the many signes that proved she was disgust with me. I felt like the walls where closing up on me, I needed air. So I sneaked out the cabin and quietly walked to the deck. I stood by the railing, staring at the sea. I wished this ship would move faster, I needed to safe my son for gods sake! "Worried about the little boy, are we?" I heard someone walking closer, Rumplestilskin. "What do you want?" I asked him. He smirked "Love, it's such an intersting little thing. It can come in the most unexpected places and you never see it coming" "What is it you want?" I say, clenching my teeth. "Nothing dearie, just going for a walk". I rolled my eyes. If I didnt knew him like I did, I would've believed it. He always wanted something. But he was right tho, about love. I never tought I'd fall in love again, not after Daniel. But I did, with Emma of all people. The woman who tried to take my son. The daughter of my biggest enemie of all times. With a woman! I looked around and noticed I was alone again. I was so lost in my toughts I didnt notice Rumple left. I looked back at the sea and noticed a shape appearing at the horizon, Neverland. I smiled. Now we could go safe my son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma pov**

"Wake up, love" Hook said.

I opened my eyes, it was early morning. "What?" I said with a sleepy voice.

Hook grinned. "We're there, Neverland."

Just like that I was wide awake. We were in Neverland! We could go safe Henry!

I jumped out of bed and almost ran to the deck. Everyone was already there, mom, dad, Mr. gold and Regina. Behind them I could see Neverland. It looked like a tropical island, only more colorful and magical.

It was breath taking and I stopped running for a second.

I looked back at the people, they where all standing with they're back at me. Except Regina, she glanced back at me.

Hook came walking out of our cabin and I saw Regina looking away. I knew what that would've looked like for her.

Hook came standing next to me. I looked away from him, to Regina and Neverland behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hook said.

"Yes"

Hook was obviously taking about Neverland. But I wasn't sure what or who I was talking about.

"Now what?"I asked as we were standing at the beach in Neverland.

My first goal was to get here. Now I had to find Henry and safe him.

"How are we going to find him here? This place is huge!" I looked around and saw this island was a lot bigger than it had looked from the ship.

I looked at Hook, waiting for him to tell me how to safe my son. Since he was the one who knew this place.

"First" Hook said. "We need to find a place we can hide for the night. David, Snow, I figure you can take care of that. Since you have some experience with that" he smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Then" he continued. "we need food, I will search for that myself"

He looked at me, Regina and Mr. Gold. "As for you tree. You should look around this place to see if there is any sign of a kidnapping or struggle"

He turned around and walked of, as did my mom and dad.

Regina, Mr. Gold and I looked at each other. "I think it is best if we split up" I said.

And so we did.

I had been walking around Neverland for a while, carefully looking for signs of a struggle.

I didn't know if I wanted to find that, tho. I was hoping that wherever Henry was, he was unharmed. I was hoping that whatever Tamara and Greg wanted from him, didn't include Henry being in pain.

Suddenly I heard a chilling scream, a woman's voice screaming in fear.

I ran towards the sound.

"Help!" I heard the voice scream. I recognized it, it was Regina.

I ran faster but, the screaming stopped. I looked around, there were obviously signs of a struggle. Whoever took her most have been strong.

"Regina!" I screamed. But there was no answer, Regina was gone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina POV**

I woke up in a dark room, I could feel my arm were chained up. I could move a little, tho.

My eyes slowly started to get used to the dark and I saw a shadowy figure. It was a small boy. He was too thin to be Henry, so I toughed.

"Mom?" the boy said.

The voice was too familiar, it was the voice I've been listening to for 10 years. Henry.

I listened to Henry's story as he told me what happened to him. He had been taken here by Tamara and Greg, then thrown into this prison cell and been left alone. He only got food and drinks once a day and it was barely enough.

Later that day I noticed a small pool of water in the cell. I slowly moved myself closer to it. I could reach it but, the chains were pulling against my wrist.

I glanced at Henry and saw he was asleep, his skinniness scared me.

I moved my hands over the water and whispered a spell.

The water ruffled and a figure started to appear. The figure slowly got sharper and I regonized Emma. "Emma!" I said on a louder tone.

Emma looked around, a bit confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Try the reflection"

Emma looked down and frowned a bit. "Regina?" she asked. "Where are you? Is Henry with you? Are you safe?"

"I don't know, yes and for now. But listen, I know how to get Henry out of here. But I won't survive it."

Emma's eyes widened, first of surprise then of disapproval.

"No" Emma said. "We will find another way, you are not dying". She spoke firmly, it made her look like a warrior princess. She looked at me, with her beautiful blond hair falling in front of her face.

"Emma…" I said. "it is the only way."

"Henry is not losing you, I am not losing you… I love you"

The words just hang in the space between us. I moved my hand closer to the water. As my head toughed it, Emma disappeared.

It was silent in the cell.

"I don't think I was supposed to hear that" Henry said, breaking the silence.

"So you and Emma love each other? Like true love, love?" Henry asked.

"Y… Yes" I stumbled, still surprised by what Emma said.

_I love you_, they were just three little words. Barely ever spoken to me. But now they were, by Emma.

Emma Swan, the savoir, actually loved me. Just thinking that made me smile.

I looked at Henry, if he didn't approve, Emma and I would never happen. Henry looked surprised and his brown eyes widened a bit. A huge smile slowly started to appear on his face.

"Awesome" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma pov**

"Regina and Henry are at the same place" I told Charming, Snow, Gold and Hook. "We must find them quickly or else Regina will do some kind of spell that will safe Henry, but kill her."

"Let her" Gold said. "If she wants to…"

"No!" I stopped him before he could finish.

"And why not, dearie?"

I took a deep breath and looked at my mother. "Mom.. you asked me before if I had feelings for Regina and I said no. that was a lie, I do have feelings for her. And I am not losing her. I will try to find a way to safe her, with or without your help." I looked at the group, they seemed startled. Hook was the first one to speak. "So we'll get some hot lesbian action on my ship" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Emma!" Snow suddenly screamed. "You can't love her! She tried to ruin our family over and over again!"

"Look mom, I didn't ask to fall in love with her, I just did. And I won't try to change it. So I'm leaving now, to find my family, and you can either follow me or you won't. I will not judge you if you won't follow , but I will be disappointed. Cause Regina is my happy ending and I will not lose it. I will not lose her." I turned around and walked towards the heart of the island, I figured that is where they took her. Hook was the first to follow and after him Mister Gold. Snow and Charming stayed behind, I sighed. I guess they didn't except people as much as they were supposed to. That moment I decided that if I would ever grow up to be a queen, I wouldn't be like them. And I knew I would be a queen one day, all my hopes were set on that I wouldn't be a queen alone, that I would have my queen by my side, Regina. And if her 'queen' outfits were anything like they were drawn in Henry's book, let's just say I wouldn't mind that.

"I have an idea where they could've taken Regina and Henry" Hook said. "But it is on the heart of the island and very well guarded by Pan and his lost boys."

"Where? I don't care what I have to face, this is about getting Regina and my son back!"

"Calm down, dearie. Let the pirate talk"

"Emma.. this place will not be hard to find, no that actually is quite simple. The trick is getting in. Like I said, it is very well guarded. But there is a way in, if you have the right connections, which I have, with a certain mermaid, called Ariel. She is one of the few good mermaids on this island actually. But I should warn you, she only wear a shell bikini as top, we wouldn't want you to cheat on your girlfriend of course."

"And I wouldn't want you to cheat on yours" I heard a dreamy voice say from the water. Just a few seconds later a beautiful red haired girl came out, a mermaid, Ariel. Hook smirked and looked at her. "I would never cheat on you, love".


End file.
